leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Riven/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Riven BattleBunny Screenshots.jpg|Króliczek Bojowy - Riven Riven Championship Screenshots.jpg|Mistrzowska Riven Riven Dragonblade Screenshots.jpg|Riven Smocze Ostrze Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Xypherousa. **Kiedy była w fazie projektowana, jej historia była inna niż obecna. Wcześniej miała pochodzić z Demacii i przejść po stronie Noxusu z powodu prześladowań przez Demacian uchodźców z Noxusu. **Po aktualizacji jej historii, twórca zaczerpnął jej tło przeszłości z mangi/anime Rurōni Kenshin a dokładniej na postaci Sety Sōjirō. **Jej historia ma również powiązania z Aragornem z sagi Władca Pierścieni. **Animacje stworzył ohmikegoodness. *Jest drugą postacią, u której zmieniono aktora dubbingującego. Pierwszym był . **Obecnie jest dubbingowana przez Weronikę Łukaszewską, która podkłada głos także Nami. **Wcześniej była to Natalia Sikora. *Imię oraz jej tytuł (w j. angielskim Exile) prawdopodobnie są związane serią Myst. *Możliwe, że jej historia oraz imię są powiązane z Revanem z gry Knights of the Old Republic. **W sequelu tej samej gry jego imię zostało zastąpione nickiem Exile (czyli Wygnaniec). *Słowo riven oznacza w języku polskim rozdarty. *Inspiracją stworzenia umiejętności był Marth z gry video Super Smash Bros. Melee, gdzie oryginalnie pochodzi z serii Fire Emblem. **Jej kodową nazwą było Marth. *Jej oryginalny tytuł zmieniał się dwukrotnie. Za drugim razem brzmiał: The Shattered Exile (czyli Rozdarty Wygnaniec). Ostatecznie powrócono do pierwotnej nazwy The Exile. *Taniec to "Water Dance of Braavos" (Wodny Taniec Braavosów) z serialu HBO Gra o Tron. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Wcześniej jej umiejętność pasywna nazywała się Art of War (Sztuka Wojny). *W "Przeglądzie w Mechanice" został nazwany jako Ki Shout (Krzyk Ki). Cytaty *Prowokacja: "Nawet złamane ostrze poradzi sobie z takimi jak ty." jest odniesieniem do postaci Ichigo Kurosaki z anime Bleach, gdzie w trakcie walki z Grand Fisherem wypowiada takie słowa: "By pobić takiego nieudacznika jak ty, tępe ostrze w zupełności wystarczy!" *Podczas korzystania z superumiejętności, zyskuje dodatkowy żart i prowokację, oraz kilka innych cytatów **Ponadto jej głos wraz z aktywnym posiada echo. Skórki * **Jej miecz złamany jest w skórkach: klasycznej, Odkupionej, Króliczej i Mistrzowskiej. W skórkach Karmazynowej, Smoczego Ostrza i Arcade jest on składany, a nie złamany. **Jej podstawowy portret był zmieniany cztery razy przed jej wydaniem, przez co nie posiadała ona Art Spotlightu przed wyjściem, jak to było powszechne w tym czasie. ** miała inny portret dla jej klasycznej skórki, jak można było zobaczyć podczas pokazu jej skórek. * **Jej miecz można zobaczyć w filmie promującym League of Legends na komputery Mac. **Skórka może być nawiązaniem do jej dawnej historii, w której była wygnańcem z Demacia. Jej pancerz jest podobny do niektórych bohaterów z tego królestwa. **Po jej wydaniu, na portrecie jej ubrania były koloru niebieskiego, podczas gdy w grze były niebieskozielone. Zostało to naprawione i teraz jej ubranie na portrecie i w grze jest turkusowe. **Ta skórka posiada także koncepcyjną grafikę, na którym jej ubrania są czerwone. Ta wersja jest uderzająco podobna do Wojny z serii gier Darksiders. * **Jest drugą i ostatnią skórką z tej serii, pierwszą taką skórkę otrzymał . Karmazynowe skórki były wrogami demacianskiej serii skórek Komandos, jednak ich pomysł został ostatecznie porzucony. **Jest to ostatnia wydana skórka w grze, która kosztuje . * **Bazuje na prośbach społeczności o skórkę "Bunnygirl Riven" z tego wątku na forum oraz rozmaitych fanartach, które były bazowane na Króliczkach Playboya. **Po raz pierwszy została pokazana podczas Prima Aprilis. Była ona widoczna w profilu w grze, oznaczona jako "Niedostępna". Później zostało to usunięte, aż do czasu jej wydania. **Na jej portrecie można dostrzec , , , i (który ujawniony został dopiero po wydaniu tej skórki). * **Początkowo miała być normalną skórką dla niej, jednak z powodu zbliżających się Mistrzostw Świata w 2012 roku Riot wykorzystał to jako skórkę celebrującą Mistrzostwa. Przez to musiały zostać w niej wykonane zmiany. ** była drugą bohaterką mającą specjalną skórkę oznaczającą koniec sezonu, nie będącą jednocześnie nagrodą za rangę Złotą lub wyższą. Pierwszą była . **Jej miecz jest inspirowany niebieską lawą z indonezyjskiego wulkanu Kawah Ijen. Jest ona niebieska z powodu obecności w niej czystej siarki. **Jej miecz (złamany, nie odtworzony) przypomina mocno Decydujący Wielki Miecz najwyższego poziomu. **Posiada ona kilka odniesień do cyfry 2, jako iż promuje ona Mistrzostwa Sezonu Drugiego. Przykładowo z tyłu oraz z przodu ciała posiada wzór przypominający rzymską dwójkę. ***Natomiast podczas używania jej miecz staje się rzymską cyfrą jeden. **Dzieli temat z , , i . * **Została wydana na Festyn Księżyca w 2014 roku, razem z i . **Pojawiła się również na ikonie przywoływacza nazwaną "Drogą Wolności", w "Drodze Prawdy", zaś w "Drodze Mocy". **Dzieli ten temat skórki z . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , i . Pomimo różnych nazw, również i należą do serii skórek w tematyce gier arcade. **Kiedy zostaje zabita, pojawia się skrót "KO" (knock out – nokaut), co jest odniesieniem do klasycznych gier z typu bijatyk. ***Jej portret również nawiązuje do tego typu gier (portrety przeciwników naprzeciw siebie przed walką, a pod nimi okno wyboru postaci). **Podczas animacji wszystkie miecze z jej pozostałych skórek są obracane na tarczy wyboru. Nawiązuje to do starych gier RPG. (Ostatecznie wybiera ten dopasowany do skórki.) ***Ikony tych pikselowych mieczy są bardzo podobne do ikon mieczy z gry Minecraft. **Jest to jedyna skórka na której posiada miecz niemający złamanego ostrza. **Z wyglądu (zwłaszcza włosów) przypomina Ramonę, bohaterkę filmu Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (który miał wiele nawiązań do gier arkadyjskich). Relacje *Podczas ionianskiej zasadzki na żołnierzy z Noxus, uruchomił lawinę "biochemicznego terroru" na obydwie strony. Zarówno ionianie, jak i noxianie padli jego ofiarą- i , jedyna ocalała, obserwowała to wszystko. Przez ten incydent Riven udała się na dobrowolne wygnanie, szukając przebaczenia za swoje czyny. *Według oficjalnej strony League of Legends jest rywalką . To sugeruje że była zaangażowana w atak na jego wioskę podczas inwazji Noxusu na Ionię. *Szukając sposobu na zniszczenie swojego ostrza udała się do starszego, którego miał bronić . Niestety, mimo, że udało im się zniszczyć jej miecz, to podczas rozpadu ostrze samoczynnie uwolniło cięcie wiatru zabijając starszego. **Nie wiedząc o tym wypadku, z tego powodu szuka na niej zemsty. I dlatego Yasuo próbuje ją dorwać. Filmy left left left left cs:Riven/Galerie de:Riven/Skins & Trivia en:Riven/Skins es:Riven/SkinsTrivia fr:Riven/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Ривен/Образы и Прочее sk:Riven/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów